The World with Purpose Chapter 2 Melting the Ice
by Aerith Shy Girl
Summary: The second part. Marina, Roxy and Aqua are owned by me.


Chapter 2

"Melting the ice"

The days on school went by, their first reports cards arrived. Marina, Aqua and Roxy mostly had A's and B's. Roxas, Nami, Sora, Riku and Karin were okay with the B's. Axel had B's and C's…cause he didn't like to study much…his hobby was watching Roxy. Demy had B's and C's, while Sasuke had A's and B's, but mostly A's. He studied hard so that Aqua would be impressed, Riku did the same for Marina. Later on, the classes where getting a bit more complicated. In math, they started working with geometry and figures. The exercises looked complicated, but when they started doing the exercises, Axel would work but look at Roxy. Sasuke and Riku sitting together on the same table, were doing the exercises, but watching Aqua and Marina studying and working.

The morning went by and it was time for lunch. The bell rang…lunch. As always, they sat together. Aqua sat and Sasuke sat beside her, Marina sat beside Aqua and Riku sat beside her, Roxy sat on the other side in front of Aqua and Marina and Axel sat beside her too. Roxy wouldn't mind that Axel sat beside her, she never noticed…but Axel would do his best to get her attention but if it didn't work….he'd get furious. Later on, Roxas and the others would sit with them and would talk of what to do in the weekend. So they all agreed to go out Friday night.

"It's settled then." said Sora.

When the bell rang and returned to class, the principal sent a note that there was no school on Friday. They all celebrated and thought that it was the best day. So the days went by until Friday arrived.

That morning, it was 7:00am. Marina called Aqua and Roxy to ask them if they would go to the mall to buy new clothes for the big night. They both agreed and met at the mall at 8:30am. So they checked every shop and found different shirts, pants and accessories. Marina bought a pink t-shirt with an "Angel" print on it and light blue jeans. Aqua and Roxy only bought accessories for the clothes. The time passed and it was 1:00pm. They were all gonna meet at 5:00pm at the mall fountain. They started to get ready. They took showers, got dressed and parted to the meeting place. It was 4:30pm and everyone was there.

"Why did you said 5:00pm? " asked Roxas.

"So that everyone would be here early" said Sora.

"Ohh…I see" said Aqua.

So they started to walk the mall and went to eat. Later, they went to the theaters to see a movie. While watching the comedy movie Sidney White, the romance part, made the boys a little…thoughtful. They thought of making many gifts and do some lovable things to get the girls attention. The girls would do the same. They'd think about the "prince charming" that would come to them. When the movie, finished and they came out, it was 8:30pm. All of a sudden, Riku, Axel and Sasuke disappeared from the rest of the group. They all went down to search for them, but just found the three of them waiting on the fountain with presents for Marina, Aqua and Roxy.

Riku got a puppy-doll for Marina, who loved it. Axel believe it or not bought a bunny doll for Roxy, who just fell in love with it. Sasuke got a weird girft…he felt kinda weird with it cause he never did it before…he brought a pot full of roses, a teddy bear and a heart-shaped ballon with an "I LOVE YOU" message printed on it. Aqua was surprised that a "quiet" and the most popular guy would give her so many gifts. So they were all thankful for the gifts, and continued their day on the mall. It was 10:00pm and they had to leave. Axel kissed Roxy on the cheek and left, Riku kissed Marina on the cheek, almost on the lips, and left too, but Sasuke just left without saying goodbye. So they all returned home after having a wonderful day.

It was Saturday, 12:00m and they were all sleeping yet, last night was a fun-time in the theaters, all sleeping so much, Aqua woke up because she heard her phone ring. When she walked toward the phone, the missed call was from Sora. Five minutes later, the phone rang again and it was Sora again. When she answered, Sora was so excited that he just told her about the idea he had in a snap. He told her that he wanted the whoel gang to plan on going to the beach, but to not tell the rest until Thursday or Friday. Aqua was a bit uncomfortable that she couldn't say anything. She told Sora to tell them at school on Monday at first class. She told him that it would be better, because if he waited maybe the others would already have plans. Sora agreed and told Aqua to look for him in school in the morning. And so, Sunday passed and it was Monday already. Aqua looked for Sora and both went to be the first ones to arrive to the classroom. When the whole classroom arrived, Sora and Aqua faced the group to tell them about the idea to see who would agree. For their surprise, all of them agreed and they continued with their day.

Lunch arrived, they sat as usual, and Roxas faced Sora.

"Hey, I need a new bathing suit. Would you come with me to the mall?" asked Roxas and Sora agreed.

So, Roxas told Riku and Axel, who agreed and they all met on the mall. Roxas bought a blue bathing suit pant with red and white stripes on it. Sora thought of buying a swimsuit but remembered he had one. So, Thursday arrived and the science teacher, Xehanort, had assigned them a special project for Tuesday about doing a scavenger hunt of finding different types of animals, plants or objects for an experiment. They were lucky they were going to the beach on Saturday. And so Friday was a flash, and Saturday arrived and so they enjoyed the assignment as well as being in the beach together.


End file.
